Field of the Invention
Conventional scanning devices usually embody a form of cathode ray tube, with camera pick-up tubes employing, for example, a photoconductive target, and kinescopes having luminescent phosphor screens. These tubes have certain undesirable characteristics such as size, weight, power requirements, and reliability. These limitations are well known to the art and numerous attempts have been made to provide a scanning apparatus which is lighter, smaller and more reliable in an effort to obtain, among other products, a "flat television picture or pick-up tube". This invention provides a novel combination of elements in the form of a flat display or pick-up device.